Loving A Musketeer
by Lollipop456
Summary: The Three Musketeers 2011 . AramisxOC. WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue. Clemence, a girl raised in an abbey, helps to care for the sick Aramis, and the two begin to fall in love. Someone, however, wants to see the musketeers and their loved ones killed.
1. Chapter 1

She was sure it wasn't going to rain, but now Clemence was becoming drenched as water poured from the sky. She draped the hood of her cloak over her head and brought the basket of food closer to her chest to keep it from getting wet. She knew well that when she arrived home that her mothers, all five of them, would be furious that she was returning so late.

After walking for half-an-hour, enduring mud puddles and the freezing rain, Clemence arrived at the abbey. Once she entered, she began to cross the floor but realized that her boots were covered with mud. She sighed and removed them, leaving them at the door and then hung up her cloak.

"You're late, Clemence." A familiar voice said.

Clemence turned and saw Sister Helene, she was one of the five nuns that had found Clemence on the abbey steps twenty-three years ago.

"The rain was heavy." Clemence said, putting on her most innocent smile.

Sister Helene folded her arms. "You worried everyone; it's past supper and you've never missed a meal."

Clemence looked down at her bare feet. "I apologize, Sister Helene."

Sister Helene smiled gently. "Well, come and warm yourself. I won't allow you to freeze."

Clemence followed Sister Helene through the abbey and to Clemence's bedchamber. Sister Helene laid a plain, white gown out on the bed.

"Change your clothes, sit by the fire for awhile, and then come and apologize to the others."

Clemence nodded in agreement and Sister Helene left the room. After wringing out her auburn hair, she went by the fire and dried herself with a cloth. She had just finished dressing into her gown when she heard a commotion from downstairs.

Clemence rushed from her chamber to see what was happening, and found Sister Helene and several other nuns clamoring at the door. Someone was pounding on it, and it was a strong and hard pound.

"It's late." One of the nuns remarked.

"What if it's a traveler who's become lost?" One of the nuns asked.

"It could very well be a thief." Another nun chimed in.

"No thief would think to steal from an abbey." Sister Helene made her way towards the door, but a fourth nun grabbed her by the arm.

"What if they mean to kill us all?" The nun asked.

Sister Helene took a deep breath and then answered the door. To everyone's surprise, a young man collapsed in the doorway.

"Is he dead?" The third nun asked.

"No, he's not. I'm sure he's just lost conscious, let's get him inside."

Clemence watched in horror as Sister Helene and two of the nuns carried the man inside and laid him in the middle of the floor. Sister Helene knelt down to exam the stranger carefully.

"I see no blood. He's completely drenched, he must have been traveling through the storm." Sister Helene said.

Clemence approached everyone and then knelt on the other side of the man. She touched his forehead and pulled away quickly.

"He has a fever. We must find him help." Clemence said, her tone showing her urgency.

"Once the storm has passed, we shall send for a doctor." Sister Helene said, trying her best to assure Clemence.

The man began to cough and to shake. Clemence took his hand, held it, and soon the man settled down again. Who was this stranger? Was he a criminal as the nuns had feared? It did not matter to Clemence, she knew that this man was still a person and deserved to live out the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aramis opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a stone ceiling. To his left was a small table with a pitcher and basin, and to his right was a fireplace. Seated in a chair by the fireplace was a young woman who was deeply focused on her sewing.

"Where am I?" When Aramis spoke, his voice was so incredibly hoarse that he did not even recognize it.

The woman jumped slightly and looked up from her sewing. She was dressed plainly, but she was beautiful from Aramis' point-of-view.

The woman smiled and stood to her feet. "I'm glad you are awake. We've all been deeply concerned."

"We?" Aramis repeated.

"Yes. The sisters and my self have been looking over you since you came to the abbey. You've been very ill, sir."

"I don't remember what happened. I was meant to meet my friends in Normandy, when it began to rain. I still continued to travel, but I felt weak and then I..."

Aramis began to cough violently, causing a severe burning sensation in his chest and throat. His caretaker, however, acted quickly and poured him a goblet filled with water.

"Drink this." The woman held the goblet to Aramis' lips and lifted his head so that he was able to take a few small sips of water. "A doctor examined you. He was uncertain of what you had become ill with, but told us that you would recover in a month's time."

Aramis nearly choked on his water and had to take a moment before regaining his composure. "A month? With due respect, sister-"

"Oh, you're mistaken. I'm not a nun. I was simply raised in the abbey." The woman explained.

"What is your name, my lady?" Aramis asked.

"It's Clemence. Unfortunately, I've no parents and so I've no last name."

Aramis sighed. "Clemence, I have an important job. One that I cannot ignore for the purpose of my own health."

"You're a Musketeer." Clemence said simply.

Aramis felt his eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Clemence giggled. "The ring you're wearing. It has the crest of a Musketeer."

"Then you understand that I cannot stay here. I'm needed in Toulon ."

"Toulon? It takes half a day to reach Toulon from Normandy. You cannot make the trip in your health."

Aramis struggled to sit up, finding his body was weaker than he thought. Clemence took hold of his arm and helped him sit up against the pillows.

"Monsieur, I cannot force you to stay for a month. Still, I ask you, to at least remain at the abbey for three weeks at least, until you've regained your strength?"

Aramis sighed and nodded in agreement. "Three weeks. Not a day more."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Aramis regained enough strength to stand and to walk little distances. One day, he decided to venture out of the abbey and into its garden; it didn't take him long to find Clemence watering a rose bed.

"I never thought you for a gardener." Aramis said.

Clemence looked up and smiled. She carefully sat the watering can on the ground and then walked over to Aramis.

"It is good to see you outside, monsieur. The fresh air will do you good." Clemence said.

"Would you assist me to a resting place?" Aramis asked.

"Certainly." Clemence took Aramis' arm and led him to a tree, and then helped him to sit under it.

"Thank you." Aramis leaned back against the tree and sighed deeply. "Are you a gardener or a nurse?"

"I am myself, monsieur." Clemence sat next to Aramis. "I do care for the garden. I must say, however, that you are the only person whom I've cared for."

"How were your parents killed?" Aramis asked.

Clemence shrugged. "I'm not certain that they are dead, Monsieur. They might very well be alive."

"You told me that you had no parents."

"I don't." Clemence looked down. "Twenty-five years ago, I was left on the steps of the abbey. I was no more than a week old and abandoned by my mother and father. Sister Helene, Sister Marguerite, Sister Marie, Sister Claudine, and Sister Eleonore...They all found me, and so they became my parents. They made certain I was educated, clothed, fed, and loved. "

Aramis placed his palm on his forehead. Knowing that he had made a mistake by assuming that Clemence was an orphan.

"I apologize for my assumption."

"I accept it." Clemence turned to face Aramis. "Now, you must tell me about the life of a musketeer. You have an important duty, protecting both the King and Queen. Sister Claudine told me that it was you who recovered the Queen's necklace."

Aramis chuckled. "Well, it was not done single-handily. My friends, Athos and Porthos, had helped tremendously."

"That young one, D' Artagnan, hadn't he helped?"

"Indeed, my lady. He did."

"In the city they have said that he's become engaged to Lady Constance. I hope they find happiness."

"What about you, Clemence? Do you wish to be married?"

Again, Clemence shrugged. "Perhaps someday. As for now, I'm needed at the abbey. I've never thought on love before."

There was a moment of silence before Clemence stood and brushed away the grass stains on her gown.

"It's time I prepare supper. Once you are ready to return inside, be sure to send for help."

Clemence grabbed the watering can and went back inside the abbey. Aramis watched her, secretly hoping that he would at least be able to leave the abbey without harm coming to Clemence.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner, Clemence sat across from Aramis. She couldn't help but notice that Sister Helene was eying her, almost as if she was expecting her to speak to Aramis. Clemence did what she could to ignore her and focused on her bowl of stew.

"Monsieur, do you find Clemence to be a fine cook? She's prepared all meals for the abbey from the moment that she turned ten."

Aramis smiled politely. "Yes, it's wonderful."

"I had hoped that it would help you to regain your strength." Clemence said.

Aramis leaned forward, propping his left arm on the table. "It seems that you are eager to see me leave the abbey."

"Not at all. You are a welcomed guest, Monsieur."

Clemence and Aramis exchanged smiles before Sister Claudine arrived, carrying a jug in her hands.

"I apologize for my late arrival. There was someone at the door, asking if I've seen Monsieur Aramis." Sister Claudine explained.

Aramis' eyes widened and he stood quickly. "What did you tell the stranger?"

"I told him that you weren't here. I realize that it was a sin, but you are too sick to see any visitors for the time being."

Aramis sighed and sat back back down. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I've not been sleeping well."

Sister Claudine nodded and began to pour everyone a glass of cider from the jug that she held.

"Cider! What a wonderful surprise!" Sister Eleonore noted, and took a few sips from the glass.

"When did you prepare it, Clemence? I thought that I only saw you preparing the stew." Sister Helene said.

"That is all I made, Sister Helene. I never made cider."

"She's right. It was a present from Monsieur Aramis' friend." Sister Claudine explained.

Aramis stood again and quickly knocked all of the goblets off of the table, surprising everyone including Clemence.

"What has come over you, Aramis?" Clemence asked.

"You cannot drink. It isn't safe." Aramis said quickly.

"Why not?" Sister Marguerite asked.

All of the sudden, Sister Eleonore began choking and coughing up blood. Her body became stiff and pale, and she collapsed to the floor. As the nuns gathered around her, Clemence frantically grabbed onto Sister Eleonore's wrist.

"She's dead. She's dead." Clemence said, tears streaking her cheek.

Aramis knelt next to Clemence and performed the sign-of-the-cross. "I wished that I had known."

"Known what?" Clemence asked, with her tears still wetting her face.

Aramis turned to Clemence. "That cider contained poison."


	5. Chapter 5

When the day of the funeral arrived, the nuns had buried Sister Eleonore in a small graveyard that was situated in the back of the abbey. Aramis, who was in attendance, could not help but notice Clemence's absence. After the funeral, Aramis went in search of Clemence and found her sitting in Sister Eleonore's empty room, a book in her hand. Aramis stepped into the room quietly, and stood by the door. Clemence looked up at him, with tears streaming her cheeks.

Clemence sniffled and turned her attention back to the book. "It has no words or even an illustration. All it has is flowers that she pressed. She loved flowers of any kind, of any color."

Clemence gestured for Aramis to come closer and he did. She removed a purple daisy and held it up for Aramis to see.

"This was her favorite. S-She use to tell me that she picked it on the day that I started to walk."

Aramis sighed. "I never should have come here."

Clemence wiped away her tears. "It could not be helped, Monsieur, you were sick. Besides, you should not blame yourself for Sister Eleonore's passing."

Aramis said nothing and went by the window. Sensing that something was wrong, Clemence set aside her grief for a moment, to speak to Aramis.

"What troubles you, Monsieur?" Clemence asked.

"That poison was meant for me. No one else."

"What are you talking about?"

For a moment, Aramis said nothing and Clemence wondered if she shouldn't have asked him that question.

"For two months now, Musketeers have become the targets of an unknown enemy. Where this enemy is, we don't know. If this enemy is male or a female, we do not know. All that we know is that twenty Musketeers in total have been killed. All poisoned, shot, or stabbed."

Clemence clasped a hand over her mouth to suppress her gasp. "How awful."

"By the Good Lord's grace, my friends and I have been spared."

"But this enemy meant the poison for you."

"That is right."

"Then it is the fault of your enemy, Monsieur. Not yours."

"Can't you understand, Clemence? Even if the poison was meant for me, it was someone else who paid with their life, and had it been you..."

Aramis stopped before finishing his sentence, but Clemence was curious as to what he was about to say.

"If it had been me, Monsieur?"

"You should rest, Clemence. I will leave in the morning and I offer you my condolences."

With that, Aramis turned and left the chamber. Now, Clemence was not only in a state of grief, but in a state of confusion. What had Aramis meant to say to her? She would never know now; he was, after all, leaving in the morning.


End file.
